godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
The War Hammer of Olympus (Multiplayer)
The War Hammer of Olympus is a weapon in God of War: Ascension's Multiplayer available only to warriors who have sworn an oath to Ares. It is unlocked by using 3 Ascension tokens on it. Description The War Hammer of Olympus is the giant hammer of Ares, one of his weapons of choice. At the end of God of War, it was one of the conjurable weapons he used during his battle against Kratos. One side of the hammer is a spiked surface as the other side is shaped in the head of a Cerberus, the ears included. The weapon increases the size of its user during its special attacks, which considerably increases their range and makes it useful when dealing with multiple enemies. The attacks of this weapon are physical-based devastating attacks that, along with the large quantity of extra Physical Power offered by it, can shave off a great part of an enemy's health bar as well as knock them away in the end. This gift of Lord Ares to his best champions will wipe out any fool who dares to stand in its way. Experience *Rank 1 - n/a *Rank 2 - 75,000 XP *Rank 3 - 250,000 XP Stats *Rank 1 - +13% Physical Power; +5% Physical Resist; +2% Elemental Resist *Rank 2 - +14% Physical Power; +6% Physical Resist; +3% Elemental Resist *Rank 3 - +15% Physical Power; +7% Physical Resist; +4% Elemental Resist Attacks *'Heat of Battle': Swing the Hammer 4 times while moving towards the target. L1 + Square *'Blistering Revenge': Swing the Hammer twice, knocking an opponent far back with each hit. L1 + Triangle Related Pages *The Blade of Olympus *The Trident of Olympus *The Claws of Olympus Gallery IMG 20141119 095830.jpg|Heat of Battle IMG 20141119 191817262.jpg|Blistering Revenge Warhamer of Olympus in action.jpg Trivia *It is one of the very few weapons in Multiplayer that increases Elemental Resistance, even though the quantity offered by it is almost insignificant. *In the first game, Ares could summon this hammer to perform two different combos against Kratos **Ares slams the hammer down on the ground, which also creates a small fire shockwave. If Kratos gets hit, he will fall to his knees, stunned, and Ares will swing the hammer at his face, knocking him a great distance away. None of the hits can be blocked. **Ares pushes the hammer's head at Kratos and then puts it in front of himself, making the Cerberus' mouth of the hammer "vomit" a stream of lava. Both hits can be blocked. *Most likely the second move, which has the Cerberus' head vomiting lava, wasn't added to the hammer in Multiplayer due to it being an elemental attack (that summons energy): since this is a weapon of Ares, it had to focus on physical attacks, and not elemental ones. **Although, By charging this hammer (Hold Square) and then hitting an enemy with it, it causes a small fire that burns enemies, instead of Cerberus' mouth of the hammer vomiting lava. *Also in God of War, the hammer was just a secondary weapon of Ares. The god's weapon of choice was a fire sword that resembled the Blade of Olympus. Site Navigation pt-br:Martelo de Guerra do Olimpo Category:Multiplayer's Weapons